1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a portable device, and more particularly, it relates to a display and a portable device each comprising a display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display comprising a display panel is known in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-174846 discloses a display (LCD (liquid crystal display) unit) comprising a display panel.
In the LCD unit disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-174846, the display is held between an upper frame (shield case) and a lower frame (holding member). An end of an FPC (flexible printed circuit) is connected to the display panel, while another end of the FPC projects outward through a slit of the upper frame.
In the conventional LCD unit described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-174846, however, an impact applied to the upper and lower frames as a result of a fall or the like is disadvantageously transmitted to the display panel held therebetween. Consequently, the display panel may disadvantageously be broken due to the impact resulting from a fall or the like in the structure held between the upper and lower frames.